Mistletoe
by GlitterGirl123
Summary: "Nimrod!" "Nerd!" "Ninny!" "Nit-Wit!" "I'm actually smart!" "On stuff no one cares about!" "THAT'S IT!" Rocky and Gunther find themselves under a mistletoe and argues on who gets to kiss who first. One-shot. All-dialogue.


_**HELLO PEOPLE, I AM BACK! Yeah…sorry but you know the usual excuses, school and not to mention that I have this major, and I mean MAJOR Writer's Block. I write ONE paragraph, get stuck for one-two weeks and the cycle repeats itself a LOT. But I decided to write a few one-shots to tie you in while I try to write CFAA and PLL It Up…yeah, it's gonna take a while.**_

_**And BTW, if you see many words that were italized, I did it on purpose. It's a…new writing style/phase? IDK.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy! I'm sorry it's about 700 words long (not counting A/Ns) words long but there was nothing more to add so…**_

* * *

"I can't _believe_ I actually agreed to come to this party."

"Well believe it then. Cuz we're here."

"CeCe's party is too…"

"Boring."

"No, too _wild_."

"_Of course_ the goody-goody would say that…"

"What'd you call me?"

"A goody-goody."

"…"

"OW!"

"I am _NOT_ a goody-goody!"

"Denial isn't just a river in Algeria."

"_Egypt_, Gunther, not Algeria. The Nile river is the longest river in the world, situated in Egypt, Africa and—"

"_No one cares_ Rocky so do everyone a favor and stop talking."

"…"

"OUCH WOMAN! _CALM DOWN_!"

"…"

"WILL YOU _STOP_ HITTING ME?!"

"_Never_ tell a girl to 'calm down'. _Ever_. No matter how sweet she might seem."

"Huh, Tinka _wasn't_ kidding then."

"About?"

"…"

"What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost."

"…"

"Hello? Earth to Gunther?"

"…"

"Gunther, you're starting to scare me."

"…Look up…"

"So? It's just a mistletoe. There's nothing wrong with two people who aren't related standing under a mistletoe whether they're dating or not…wait, A _MISTLETOE_?"

"Took you long enough."

"…Uh…since we're under it…do you think we should—"

"We could but do you think it would—"

"Yeah it might."

"Maybe it won't."

"But what if it does?"

"It might."

"Yeah we probably shouldn't."

"I think we should."

"Yeah—wait, come again?"

"I think we should kiss under the mistletoe."

"_WHAT_?"

"It's not like we have feelings for each other. Right?"

"Right."

"And besides, if we try to leave then CeCe will notice."

"…True."

"So I'll just kiss you and we'll get this thing over with. And keep this between us."

"Whoa whoa whoa, who says _you'll_ make the first move?"

"I did. Didn't you hear me?"

"Yeah. But _I'll_ kiss _you_ and then we'll forget about this."

"No!"

"And why not? This was your genius idea!"

"Cuz I am the man, and men are superior, therefore _I_ make the first move."

"_Man_? You're barely a _boy_! It's time to break those clichés, women have the same rights as men, you sexist pig!"

"So now we're discussing rights and sexism? And how am I acting like a pervert? Besides, you're acting like you know all about kissing and relationships, Miss, and I quote, "I-Need-To-Get-A-Boyfriend"!

"At least I was already _in_ a relationship!"

"In case you didn't know, _so was I_!"

"I didn't know, nor do I care, you sparkly _freak_!"

"And for the _billionth_ time, I _don't_ wear sparkles anymore!"

"I _hate_ you!"

"The feeling's _very_ mutual!"

"_Nimrod_!"

"_Nerd_!"

"_Ninny_!"

"_Nit-Wit_!"

"I'm actually _smart_!"

"On stuff no one cares about!"

"THAT'S _IT_!"

"What are you gonna do?"

"…"

"_OUCH_! WHY'D YOU SLAP ME?"

"YOU _DESERVED_ IT!"

"I did not—okay, maybe I did."

"Psh, '_maybe'_? I'd say more of a 'definitely'."

"How about…we do it at the same time."

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"I have no idea. But in all honesty, I can't say I'm really shocked."

"…I hate you so much."

"I know."

"Like, you are the most annoying, insufferable—and before you ask, that means intolerable, as in difficult to be around—self-centered—"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hey! We were _both_ supposed to make the first move!"

"…I lied. And besides, that was the only way I could've shut up up without being rude."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to get slapped. _Again_."

"…Sorry about that."

"Nah, I deserved it."

"You know, that was the nicest technique anyone has ever used to shut me up."

"Is it weird I understood that?"

"Gunther, ten year olds could've understood that."

"Okay. But yeah. Your welcome?"

"Thanks?"

"It's…supposed…to be…the opposite…"

"Yeah…it…actually was…

"…"

"…"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I _enjoy_ kissing you. You're a good kisser."

"Right back at ya."

"Hey Rocky?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna do it again?"

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

* * *

_**So…whatcha think? I'm incredibly sorry if it's terrible and horribly OOC but I'm super rusty…it's gonna take me some time to nail the characters' personalities…**_

_**In case you didn't understand, "…" had many meaning, like Rocky smacking Gunther upside the head, Rocky slapping and then kissing. Guess which one is which!**_

_**Well, I've missed you guys! And please review! Or don't, I can't force you. Constructive criticism is appreciated but flame me and I'll end up laughing.**_

_**Bye!**_

_**–Liz**_


End file.
